Ambassadeurs de paix
by Sashy
Summary: one-shot*YAOI*ma premère fic. 2+1.attention:LEMON chtite histoire pas trop longue.


****

Titre: Ambassadeurs de paix. (suis pas douée pr les titre T_T)

****

Auteur: Sashy

****

Source: Gundam Wing

****

Genre: One-shot, Yaoi, OOC (mais pas trop), humour (mais ça fais peut-être rire que moi), LEMON.

****

Couples: 1+2+1 (vais pas changer les classique), 3+4/4+3, R+1.

****

Disclaimer: sont à moi ^____________^

Duo : non.

Sashy : si ^__________^

Heero : non.

Sashy : si ^______^

Quatre : non.

Sashy : si ^____^

Trowa : . (trad: non)

Sashy : si ^__^

Wufei : NON!

Sashy : sont pas à moi T_T

****

Remarque: ceci est ma 1ere fic

Duo: et tu fais déjà un lemon?

Sashy: oui #v_v# mais c'était un accident.

Duo: tu peux m'expliquer comment on fais un lemon par accident?

Sashy: ben au début je voulais rien faire du tout. puis en écrivant je me suis dis "pourquoi pas un petit lime?". alors j'ai commencer un lime. mais je savais plus où m'arrêter alors j'ai continuer et puis.... ben c'est devenu un lemon.

Duo: je vois.

Sashy: et puis tu vas pas t'en plaindre?

Duo: loin de moi cette idée. et tu recommence quand tu veux. hein Hee-chan?

Heero: hn.

****

Ambassadeurs de paix:

-SILENCE!!!

Tout les occupants de la pièce se turent à l'ordre du Général Kushrénada.

-Bien.

Le général n'était pas du genre à s'énervé facilement. Mais en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les ambassadeurs des pays les plus puissants de la planète il sentait son sang-froid le quitté.

-Je crois que le mieux serait de tous les réunir à Sank, au Palais d'été, au moins le temps d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire les auteurs de ces menaces. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant et cela permettra une sécurité beaucoup plus conséquente. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord? Pas d'objections?

Solan Chang, l'ambassadeur chinois ouvrit la bouche. Mais un coup de coude de sa femme et le regard noir qu'elle lui dédia le dissuadèrent de parler. 

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous d'accord le général Kushrénada poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait bien cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Et cette histoire l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Deux jours auparavant les ambassadeurs des États-Unis, d'Allemagne, de Chine, du Japon, de France, d'Arabie ainsi que le 1er ministre de Sank avaient reçu des menace a l'encontre de leurs enfants si ils ne démissionnaient pas de leurs postes à Sank.

Le groupe de terroriste qui avait envoyer ses menaces était connu pour ne reculer devant aucune extrémités et les ambassadeurs, ne sachant que faire face à un tel danger pesant sur leurs chères têtes blondes, s'en étaient remis au général Kushrénada, responsable de l'armée du royaume de Sank. 

-Des voitures blindées, repris le général, passeront demain pour prendre vos enfants et les mènerons a la résidence d'été de la famille royale qui est sans doute l'endroit le plus sûre de Sank après le palais royale lui même. Et vous pouvez être assuré qu'ils seront très bien installés et n'auront pas à souffrir de se surplus de surveillance.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Duo, lève-toi. la voiture qui doit t'emmené sera là dans moins d'une heure. 

La forme sous les draps ne bougea pas.

-DUO!

Seul un grognement répondit à Hélène Maxwell.

-Tant pis. J'avais été cherché des croissants pour ton petit déjeuné mais ton père est sûrement déjà en train de les mangé.

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase qu'une furie bondit hors du lit en beuglant.

-PAPA! PAS TOUCHE A MES CROISSANTS!

Et il sortit de la chambre comme une bombe suivit dans son mouvement par une longue tresse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Trowa?

-...

-Tu crois qu'ils seront sympa les autres?

-...

-Enfin, du moment qu'ils sont pas tous comme Réléna. (Comment ça je l'aime pas?)

Du coin de l'œil Catherine Barton pu voir une expression d'horreur passé sur le visage pourtant toujours imperturbable de son frère et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. 

-T'inquiète. J'ai appris par Dorothy Catalonia qu'elle n'en avait plus après toi, et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du fils de l'ambassadeur du Japon.... Le pauvre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-WUFEI CHANG! Tu iras que cela te plaise ou pas. Il n'y a pas à revenir la dessus.

-C'est injuste! se renfrogna le jeune chinois lorsque son père sortit de la salle à mangé en claquant la porte.

-Mais mon chéri, c'est pour ta sécurité. Lui dis sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Le jeune homme se calma instantanément au doux contacte de sa mère. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Ils étaient très proche tout les deux. Contrairement à son père avec qui il ne pouvait échangé deux mots sans que le ton ne monte. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup pourtant. Trop sans doute.

-Et qui sait? Tu te feras peut-être des amis parmi tout ces jeunes de ton age.

L'adolescent renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Alors là je me fais pas trop d'illusions. Sûrement tous de petits bourgeois comme la fille Darlian. Beurk! (Bon, ok je l'aime pas ^____^)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Papa?

-Oui, mon fils?

Assis derrière son bureau, Jonas Winner leva les yeux vers son fils unique (Je sais que dans l'original il a 29 sœurs, mais ça aurais fais un peu beaucoup ici) et pensa encore une fois qu'il ressemblait à un ange.

-Veux tu une tasse de thé?

Et pas seulement physiquement.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas se que je vais faire sans toi.

-Moi je le sais. Tu vas te laissé dépérir. Mais j'ai fais promettre à Rashid de prendre bien soin de toi. Et toi tu vas me promettre de te laissé faire. Je ne tien pas à te retrouvé anémique à mon retour. Tu promets?

-Promis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Heero?

-Hn?

-Tache de ne pas te faire remarqué durant ce séjour.

L'adolescent jeta un regard froid a son père et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendais sans lui répondre.

L'ambassadeur japonais s'avança vers la voiture et parla à son fils avant que la portière ne se referme.

-Et essaye de t'entendre avec la fille du ministre. Ca pourrait être utile. 

Mais la portière se referma avant qu'il ai pu voir l'éclair de dégoût dans les yeux de son fils.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wufei Chang descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le majordome sans même jeter un œil à la magnifique propriété où il allait vivre pendant un laps de temps indéterminé.

-Monsieur Chang? demanda le domestique en s'inclinant.

-Exact.

-Vous êtes le premier. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vous conduit au salon où les autres vous rejoindront.

Il fut conduit dans un immense salon très luxueux mais pas ostentatoire décoré avec beaucoup de goût. 

Il resta debout devant une des fenêtre donnant sur un grand jardin parfaitement entretenu.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des éclats de rires et se tourna vers la porte au moment où celle ci s'ouvrait à la volée sur un beau jeune homme doté d'une longue natte, qui dès qu'il l'aperçu se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut, tu dois être le chinois, c'est ça?

-Hn, et toi l'américain? dit il d'un ton signifiant que se n'était pas un compliment.

A son grand étonnement le garçon éclata de rire.

-Ouaip! Duo Maxwell. 

Et il lui tendit la main. Le chinois la regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais fini par la serré.

-Wufei Chang.

-Enchanté Wuffy.

-C'est WUFEI! Cria-t-il en virant au cramoisi alors que l'autre garçon repartait d'un grand éclat de rire.

L'asiatique se demandait toujours comment tuer cet américain en le faisant souffrir le plus longtemps possible quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une petite tornade brune.

-DUO!!

-HILDY!!!

Et la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de l'américain qui la souleva de terre à bout de bras comme si elle ne pesait rien.

-Bin dis donc ma grande, t'aurais pas un peu grossi?

-QUOI?!? Tu vas voir si mon poing à grossi.

-Calme bebe. Je plaisantais. Tu es plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois.

-Ouai, présente moi au lieu de dire des bêtises. 

-Le petit chinois grognon, c'est Wuffy.

-C'est Wufei! hurla le concerné au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

-Si tu veux Fei-Fei.

-MAXWELL!

-Appelle moi Duo voyons. Bon, et ce petit bout de femme là c'est Hilde, la fille de l'ambassadeur d'Allemagne.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Wuffy.

-ONNA!!!

-Ah non, moi c'est Hilde.

Wufei allait en tué un lorsqu'un raclement de gorge capta son attention. Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers la porte devant laquelle se trouvait un jeune homme blond à l'air gentil qui leur souri.

-QUAT-CHAN! s'écria l'américain en étreignant le blond qui ne sembla pas gêné de cette marque d'affection.

-Contant de te revoir Duo.

-Duo, intervint Hilde. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissait Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Tu rigole? C'est mon meilleur ami se petit bout d'ange.

Quatre eut un sourire éblouissant à ses mots. 

-Quat-chou, je te présente Hilde.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même.

-Et monsieur-je-boude-donc-je-suis. Là-bas c'est Wu-bebe.

-WUFEI!

-On lui dira.

Hilde et Quatre se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Connaissant Duo ils avaient compris qu'il venait de trouvé la cible idéale pour toutes ses taquineries.

C'est dans cette ambiance chaleureuse qu'arrivèrent Catherine et Trowa Barton, les enfants de l'ambassadeur français.

Catherine les présenta, son frère se contentant de hocher la tête en guise de salutations.

La jeune française sympathisa tout de suite avec l'allemande et l'américain dont les caractères extravertis la changeaient agréablement du mutisme de son frère. Qui, lui, sembla apprécier la compagnie du jeune arabe, au grand étonnement de sa sœur qui ne l'avais jamais vu se liés aussi vite avec quiconque. Ou se liés tout court d'ailleurs. 

Mais il est vrai que le blondinet était tellement gentil et souriant qu'il était impossible de lui résister.

-On est tous là? Demanda Duo qui aurait voulu voir le reste de la demeure.

-Non, lui répondit Quatre. Il manque encore le fils de l'ambassadeur du Japon et la fille du ministre Darlian.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entré un sublime jeune homme typé asiatique mais dont les yeux bleus trahissait le métissage et au corps finement musclé visible sous ses vêtements qui ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

-Whoua! s'exclama l'américain. Jamais vu un spantex aussi bien porté. On peut toucher? reprit-il, un sourire menaçant de faire trois fois le tour de sa tête scotcher sur le visage.

-Duo! soufflèrent Quatre et Hilde, Découragés, sous les yeux exorbités du japonais, du chinois et de la française. Trowa ne laissant rien paraître mais n'en pansant pas moins.

-Ben Quoi?

Son regard innocent ne berna personne.

-Oh rien, lui répondit Hilde. Tu est la subtilité personnifiée.

Il s'apprêtait à répliqué lorsqu'un cris strident retenti, lui glaçant le sang.

-HEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!!!!!

Et le pauvre garçon vis une montagne de froufrous roses se pendre à son cou en battant des cils.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que _ça _? s'écria Duo, sous le choc.

-Réléna Darlian. Lui répondirent les autres avec un mélange de dégoût, de mépris et d'horreur dans la voix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Duo fulminait. La pouf en rose n'avait pas lâché SON japonais depuis son arrivée et ne semblait pas vouloir se déscotché malgré les regards noirs d'Heero et Duo conjugués.

Du moins était il rassuré que le futur homme de sa vie ne semblait pas apprécier les attentions du bonbon.

Il n'avait déjà jamais beaucoup aimé le rose - lui-même ne s'habillait qu'en noir, bien plus classe - mais alors là il en avait eu sa ration pour le restant de ses jours. Et il ne devait pas être le seul a voir la tête que tiraient les autres.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle affligeant, il proposa aux autres d'aller piqué une tête dans la piscine qu'il avait pu voir de la fenêtre.

Hilde et Catherine furent de suite emballées. Quatre ne fut pas bien difficile à convaincre et Trowa accepta, vaincu par le regard-du-chti-chien-abandonné-au-bord-de-la-route tester et approuver de Quatre. Le plus dur fut de convaincre Wufei. Mais Duo fini par trouver la solution en laissant entendre qu'il ne savait probablement pas nagé. Et le chinois voulu prouver le contraire. Heero accepta également, mais malheureusement Réléna insista alors pour venir aussi.

Ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres où leurs bagages avaient déjà été montés et enfilèrent leurs maillots de bain, puis se rejoignirent au bord de a piscine.

Duo se félicita encore une fois de son idée quand il vit Heero arrivé dans son maillot bleu. Lui-même se savais à son avantage dans son short de bain noir, et fut sure de ne pas avoir rêvé l'étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard du japonais quand celui-ci l'avait vu.

Quatre le regarda en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Duo?

-Hn?

-Tu bave.

-Aïe. Quat-chan qui se fout de moi. Quand est-on tombé dans la quatrième dimension?

Quatre fut stoppé net dans son éclat de rire par l'apparition de Trowa, sublime dans son maillot de bain vert.

En voyant le visage de son ami devenir aussi rouge que son maillot, le natté ne put s'empêché de rire à son tour. Rire qui redoubla quand il aperçut la douce coloration rosée sous la mèche du brun dont l'unique œil visible ne cessait de dévié vers l'arabe.

Son rire mourut à l'arrivée de Réléna dans son maillot de bain rose à volant.

-Chui aveugle! s'écria-t-il. Et il plongea en espérant débarrassé son esprit de l'image traumatisante. Très vite rejoint par Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei que la vision n'avait pas épargnés.

Hilde et Catherine les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

A leur grand soulagement, Réléna ne savait pas nagé et dut resté dans la petite profondeur alors qu'ils se réfugiaient a l'autre bout du bassin.

Duo profita que la jeune fille ne collait plus le japonais pour s'en approché et entamé la conversation. L'autre garçon ne lui répondait que par des "hn" et des regards noirs mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à babillé joyeusement. Jusqu'a ce qu'il remarque qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans l'eau, tout les autres étant rentrés. Même Réléna avait abandonné son Heero.

-Ben z'où qui sont tous partit? s'étonna-t-il.

-Rentrés se changé. Baka, ça fais presque quatre heures que tu parles.

-Ho. Et toi? Pourquoi t'es resté?

Le japonais se contenta de haussé les épaules en sortant de l'eau et rentra à son tour.

-Quatre heures? murmura-t-il, de retour dans sa chambre. Wow.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur.

-J'ai peut-être ma chance finalement. 

Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux semaine s'écoulèrent tranquillement.

Hilde et Catherine devinrent de très bonnes amies. Wufei passait son temps à lire, médité ou s'entraîné, sauf quand Duo venait l'embête - ce qui arrivait assez souvent en fait. Il découvrit ainsi que se petit diable était drôlement rapide et très agile. Il réussissait toujours à lui échappé. 

Quatre et Trowa se rapprochèrent beaucoup, mais ne s'avouaient pas encore leurs sentiments. Ce qui rendait Duo dingue. Il leur donnait un semaine avant de s'en mêlé.

L'américain de son coté se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Heero-je-suis-si-froid-que-même-que-l'iceberg-qu'a-coulé-le-titanic-il-est-jaloux-Yui. Mais la à le collé, impossible de la semé. Duo se demandait d'ailleurs comment il arrivait à la supporté. Lui à ça place l'aurais déjà envoyer salué Shinigami. Quoique réflexion faite lui non plus n'en voudrait sûrement pas dans son royaume. 

Heero lui ne savait plus quoi pensé de se baka natté qui le collait presque autant que Réléna dans c'est grand jour (Duo: tu vas mourir! Sashy: Duo range cette faux. Duo: tu a osé me comparé à Réléna. Sashy: attend au moins la suite avant de me trucidé). Mais contrairement à cette dernière il ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, il ressentait même une certaine satisfaction en sa présence. Même lorsqu'il parlait durant des heures, il ne s'en lassait pas. Pas qu'il fasse vraiment attentions aux monologues de l'énergumène, mais il se laissait bercé par sa voix. Une belle voix, douce mais pas efféminée, remplies d'inflexion laissant transparaître chacun de ses sentiments. Il était subjugué.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un soir, alors qu'Heero s'était réfugié au fond du jardin pour échappé à Réléna, il fut rejoint par Duo.

-Hee-chan?

-Heero.

-C'est quoi ton signe astrologique?

Quelque peu surpris par la question, il répondit néanmoins.

-Bélier.

Le natté sourit.

-J'étais sure que t'étais un signe de feu sous tes airs glacés.

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Moi aussi je suis un signe de feu. c'est probablement notre seule point commun. Je suis Sagittaire. (comment ça vous vous en foutez? ben moi je voulais le dire, Na!)

Duo racontait n'importe quoi. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment seul avec Heero. Il n'osait même pas le regarder, de peur de lui sauter dessus. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet.

-Duo?

-Hein? Quoi?

-Tu semblais ailleurs.

-Pardon.

-Hn. Pas grave.

A ce moment Duo tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se sentit perdre toute volonté devant ses yeux décidément trop bleus. Il leva la main et la porta jusqu'a la joue d'Heero qui sembla surprit mais ne bougea pas. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres allaient se rencontré lorsque des coups de feu retentirent, les ramenant à la réalité.

Il se regardèrent, inquiets. Et coururent vers le palais.

Ils y étaient presque quand ils furent encerclé par des homme cagoulés.

-Halte! Cria celui qui devait être le chef.

Piégés, ils obéirent.

Les hommes les escortèrent jusqu'à une camionnette dans laquelle ils furent jetés sans douceur et constatèrent que leurs amis y étaient déjà.

Après une vingtaines de minutes de voyage ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment qui avait du connaître des jours meilleurs. 

Ils furent séparés et conduits deux par deux dans de petites pièces vides faisant office de cellules. Duo resta avec Heero, Quatre avec Trowa, Hilde avec Wufei et Catherine dû resté avec Réléna (J'aime trop les autres pour leur faire subir ça) qui n'avait cessé de pleuré depuis l'attaque.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Duo et Heero étaient cloîtrés dans leur cellule depuis plus d'une heure et aucun n'avait encore parlé. Si ça n'était pas très surprenant de la pars d'Heero, ça l'était plus de celle de Duo qui, habituellement, ne savait pas resté plus de trois secondes sans parlé.

Le japonais réfléchissait à un moyen de les sortirs de cette situation lorsqu'il réalisa que la respiration de l'américain était devenue saccadée. Il s'était assis dos contre le mur, recroquevillé et se balançait d'avant en arrière fixant un point devant lui.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

-Duo?

L'autre garçon ne réagit pas.

Heero s'approcha de la petite forme prostrée et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Duo?

Cette fois il sembla reprendre conscience et leva les yeux vers le japonais penché au dessus de lui. 

-Hee-chan. Il faut que je sorte de là.

Il semblait tellement désespéré qu'Heero s'assis à ses cotés et le pris dans ses bras (qui à hurlé OOC?).

-T'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir. Je te le promet.

-Je te crois. Mais...

-Mais?

-Hee-chan, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Hn?

-Je..... Je suis claustrophobe.

Heero le dévisagea, surpris.

-Ca fait une heure que je vois les murs se refermés sur moi.

Le japonais resserra sa prise sur lui. Le natté enfuis son visage dans son cou et il le senti se détendre alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux de manière apaisante.

Calmé parla présence rassurante d'Heero tout contre lui, Duo reprit peu à peu ses esprits et pris conscience de leur position. Mais n'en fut pas du tout gêné. A contraire, il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps chaud dont il avait tant rêvé ses dernières semaines.

Heero fut troublé par se geste qu'il sentait différent du besoin de protection de tout à l'heure. Il se demandait quoi faire lorsqu'il sentit une main passé sous son débardeur et remonté jusqu'à son torse.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir sous la caresse.

-Duo...

Mais les mots furent étouffés par deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit au baisé avant de réalisé que Duo s'était déplacé et était maintenant sur lui, une jambe de chaque cotés de ses hanches. Il se demanda une seconde si il était possible de mourir de plaisir quand le natté bougea contre lui dans un mouvement de vas et viens. Leurs érections déjà conséquentes frottant l'une contre l'autre. Il trouva soudain leurs vêtements de trop et entrepris d'ôté la chemise de l'américain qui atterri dans un coin de la cellule.

Heero grogna quand il senti les lèvres de l'américain quitté les siennes le temps de faire passé son débardeur et revenir quand se fut fait.

Duo n'avait même pas remarqué que la pression de son pantalon s'était relâchée quand il senti la main d'Heero sur son sexe. 

-Heero... réussit-il à articulé, le souffle coupé par une avalanche de sensations.

Ce dernier le renversa et il se retrouva sur le dos, le japonais au dessus de lui. Heero descendit et titilla un téton déjà dure, infligea le même traitement au second puis continua sa descente. Il s'attarda un peu au niveau du nombril pour enfin parvenir à l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

L'américain cru devenir fou quand il senti la langue d'Heero parcourir son membre sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il gémissait, criait son plaisir, incapable de se contrôlé. L'esprit saturé par le désir et le besoin qu'il avait d'Heero. 

Le japonais était de plus en plus excité par la réaction de Duo. Son spantex en était complètement déformé et il l'enleva puis dégagea entièrement l'américain de son jeans.

Lorsqu'il finit par se répandre dans sa bouche il releva la tête et croisa son regard embrumé par le désir. Accédant à la requête qu'il pu y lire, il lui présenta ses doigts que le natté lécha avec délectation. Cette vision finit d'achevé Heero qui n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Duo, maintenant. Lui arrachant presque ses doigts, il en insinua un en Duo qui grimaça un peu. Quand il lui parut accoutumé il en incéra un deuxième puis un troisième et les fit bougé. La réaction de l'américain fut instantanée. Il commença à s'empalé dessus de lui-même. Le sentant près Heero retira ses doigts et souri quand le natté grogna de mécontentement.

Il se positionna et commença à le pénétré mais s'arrêta. c'était... trop. Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de s'en remettre Duo commença à se mouvoir sous lui, manquant le rendre fou.

-Duo! Arrête.

Le natté s'arrêta, lui souri et recommença à bougé de plus belle. 

-DUO! cria-t-il.

Il perdit alors toute raison et le pris de façon brutale, sauvage. Duo agrippa ses fesses en criant de plaisir à chaque coups de reins.

Duo se libéra le premier. En sentant les muscles de l'américain se contractés autour de lui, Heero ne continuer plus longtemps et quand Duo sentit le jet brûlant de sa semence en lui cela décupla son plaisir.

Heero s'écroula dans les bras de Duo, couvert de sueur.

-Ai shiteru, Duo.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Hee-chan? Lui demanda l'américain aussi essoufflé que lui.

-Je t'aime, Duo.

L'américain lui dédia un regard étincelant de bonheur.

-Me to, Hee-chan. I love you.

Ils restèrent comme cela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Puis Heero se releva et commença à se rhabillé et Duo l'imita. 

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'était tout de même pas très prudent, fit il remarqué. Un garde aurait pu arrivé n'importe quand.

A sa grande surprise le natté éclata de rire.

-Hee-chan, dit-il quand réussit a reprendre son souffle. Je sais pas si tu à remarqué, mais les murs sont pas insonorisés ici. Et vu nos cris et le bruit qu'on a fait, tout le bâtiment à probablement profité de nos ébats tu sais. 

Son fou-rire redoubla quand il vit le visage de son compagnon passé par toute les teintes de rouges imaginable avant de se fixé au carmin.

-Je.... Je n'avait pas réalisé.

-Je vois ça.

Il allait rajouté quelque chose quand une explosion et des bruits de fusillades se firent entendrent. Le silence suivit quelque minute jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur cellule s'ouvre sur un superbe jeune homme.

-Messieurs, je suis le capitaine Zech Merquise de l'armée du royaume de Sank. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, les terroristes ont été arrêtés. Vous êtes hors de danger. 

Une fois dehors ils retrouvèrent leurs amis.

Quand ils les virent arrivé, Quatre se mit à rougir violemment, Trowa se cacha un peu plus derrière sa mèche, Wufei pressa un mouchoir contre son nez, Hilde était morte de rire et Catherine en avait les larmes aux à force de se retenir d'imité son amie. Quand à Réléna, elle était inconsciente dans un coin.

Effectivement, TOUT le bâtiment avait pu profité au moins de la bande son.

****

*OWARI* 

Sashy: fini. ben je crois que c'est pas mal pour une première fic. Hein Duo-kun?

Duo *petits yeux embué de sommeil*: Ouai, j'ai vécu pire. 

Sashy: je trouve aussi. Mais qu'est ce qui a? T'as une petite mine.

Duo: et tu le demande? suis fatigué moi après tout ça. chui pas superman. VEUX DODO AVEC MON HEE-CHAN! *s'en vas avec son Hee-chan sou le bras*

Sashy: Bon ben envoyer moi des reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou pas. Que je sache si je dois étouffé ma carrière de fanfikeuse dans l'œuf ou pas.

Pleas Review. 


End file.
